<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Dates by tbvwritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307849">Halloween Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbvwritings/pseuds/tbvwritings'>tbvwritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbvwritings/pseuds/tbvwritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>@twiceblackvelvet on tumblr</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on, Dahyun. It’ll be fun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For as long as she can remember, Mina has always been able to rope Dahyun into just about anything with those words. When they were kids, Mina could tell that Dahyun was a little more frightful than she. However, that never stopped her from trying to get her to try out some new experiences. When an invite to their first college party arrived, Dahyun needed a little more encouragement from Mina, but eventually agreed. When a job application she had sent came back positively, Dahyun was terrified of being interviewed, but Mina managed to sway her opinion and get her to attend. She ended up getting the job with ease, and Mina was so very proud of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same could be said with their relationship. Dahyun had been so nervous about making the jump from strictly friends to dating. Worried about whether or not their friendship would survive if they realized being a couple wasn’t going to work out. But, Mina assured Dahyun that there’s no one else on this Earth that she wants to spend her days with. From there on, they’ve become inseparable, and their friendship is still their favorite thing about being together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halloween, however, is where Dahyun draws the line. The holiday has never been interesting to her. Frightening either yourself or others is not something that Dahyun wishes to partake in. But, Mina adores the spookiest night of the year, in fact; it’s her favorite holiday. But whilst she appreciates the pumpkin carving, poorly made costumes, and abundance of candy. Her favorite tradition is binge-watching horror films. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus, Mina has landed herself on their couch with several blankets thrown over her body. Mountains of snacks lined up on the coffee table, wine glasses filled to the brim, and the television waiting to play the first Friday the 13th film. Dahyun detests the genre of gore, spookiness, and worst of all ghosts. She always has. But that doesn’t stop Mina from trying every single year to get Dahyun to watch along with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! I got your favorite snacks, come on!” Mina whines, motioning toward the table. If all else fails, there’s a sure-fire way to get Dahyun to agree and it’s by catering to her grumbling stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun’s eyes flicker from the snacks to Mina’s pleading face looking up at her. It’s moments like these that Dahyun realizes just how much she’s fallen for her and how dangerous that pleading face could one day be if Mina decided to try and turn them into a couple of bank robbers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna watch all of the Friday the 13th films, but not the remakes. They’re awful.” Mina states though Dahyun doesn’t process her words, too busy focusing on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing some of the snacks off the table, Mina wraps her arms around Dahyun’s waist and pulls her down to sit beside her, offering her cheek a quick peck before hitting play on the remote. Dahyun does her best to pay attention to the movie, but her stomach comes before Jason Voorhees and his hockey mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, chew your food! You’re going to choke if you keep throwing them in your mouth like that.” Mina jokes, lightly tickling Dahyun’s side as she slows her chewing to a stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that I don’t like this sort of thing, Mina. Let me eat my snacks and pretend to watch in peace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first ten minutes of the movie is a blur to Dahyun. She tries her best to concentrate and participate in the movie marathon for Mina’s sake. But that isn’t easy when every second she’s expecting someone to jump out in front of the camera and scare the living daylights out of her. However, she continues watching and sinks farther into her seat, becoming more comfortable and relaxed. Though, that could be because Mina is holding her hand and stroking it gently with her thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are only a few jumpscares thankfully, but it isn’t as scary as she had assumed it would be by the time the credits roll. However, Mina takes notice of how the blanket Dahyun originally had positioned over her legs halfway through the movie ended up by her chin towards the end. Her eyes remain on Dahyun for a few seconds too long as Dahyun turns toward her to see why she hadn’t hit play on the next film yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curve of her lips up into a smile is enough to make Mina wonder just how lucky she got to have Dahyun, and how she may just be the death of her too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we still watching this or no?” Dahyun asks, smirk still placed on her lips but her voice barely a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. um, yes. Sorry!” Mina quickly presses play but shifts in her seat a few inches closer toward Dahyun wishing to remain within her warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second movie flies by, it helps that the wine is flowing very easily between them. Dahyun isn’t sure why she refused to pay attention previously, just very aware of how Mina’s head has dropped to rest softly on her shoulder and how her hand is lazily holding the remote atop her thigh. She tries her best to remain as still as possible. However, her breathing becomes unsteady as she tries to hold it so as not to disturb Mina, which instead is what causes Mina to be disturbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you breathing?” Mina asks, moving her head and hand away. Dahyun immediately misses the contact between them and holds out her arms for Mina to return to cuddling her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was… I just... I was.” Dahyun stutters. Mina looks at her curiously but moves back into position, wrapping her arms around her waist tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third movie doesn’t interest Dahyun nearly as much. Somewhere, in the beginning, Mina dozes off and her light snoring is the only sound Dahyun has any interest in focusing on. Mina has never been one to handle her alcohol well, usually resulting in her crashing a lot earlier than anyone else. But, she always looks at peace when she sleeps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dahyun watches as Mina’s chest rises and falls beneath the blanket, how her hands twitch every few seconds to keep a light grip on the remote, and how her hair has fallen across her face. The movie continues to play in the background as Jason stalks toward yet another kill, but Dahyun doesn’t care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful.” She whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing herself up from the sofa to grab the remote from Mina’s hand, Dahyun turns off the movie and places the remote back down on the table still hidden by leftover snacks. She pulls the blanket up a little higher and makes sure every part of Mina is covered as the nights have gotten far colder lately. If she hadn’t taken part in drinking also, she may have considered carrying Mina up the stairs to their bedroom, but the fear of dropping her halfway up them puts Dahyun off the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, Dahyun stands once more to double-check their doors are locked, grabbing her own blanket as she passes and lays down beside Mina as close as she can possibly get. Her legs dangling over the side of the sofa, but it is still somehow comfortable just from being beside Mina like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mina’s eyes flutter open and it’s clear Dahyun is still in the dreamworld, Mina quickly offers her those same forehead kisses in return and hopes that her dreams are only of the two of them, and not at all of the frights and hockey masks. She curls herself closer into Dahyun and falls back into her own peaceful sleep, happy to have convinced Dahyun to participate in her favorite tradition.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@twiceblackvelvet on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>